A Christmas Carol
by Maia May
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione und Ginny wollen Weihnachten feiern. Wie jedes Jahr, aber diesmal ist es anders, denn vieles läuft schief...Shortstory


Hi!  
  
Diese Story hab ich (mit den Wunschpairings) für eine Freundin zu Weihnachten geschrieben. Ich weiß, bin jetzt wieder zu spät dran, aber vielleicht gefällt sie euch ja trotzdem *smile*.  
  
Disclaimer: Alles JKR, nix meins. Und ich verdien hiermit kein Geld.  
  
Freu mich immer über Reviews!  
  
Liebe Grüße,  
  
Maia  
  
*** Für Julia! ***  
  
A Christmas Carol  
  
***  
You think I'm a flatterer  
For saying you're sweet.  
But telling the truth  
Is never a crime.  
***  
  
"Liebe Ariane!  
  
Ich, zwölf Jahre, habe ein riesiges Problem! Weißt du, da gibt es diesen Jungen an meiner Schule... Alle Mädchen finden ihn toll, er ist richtig umschwärmt und so, aber ich glaube, ich habe mich wirklich in ihn verliebt! Er ist drei Jahre älter als ich und hat bestimmt auch schon mehr Erfahrung. Und nun weiß ich nicht, ob ich es ihm sagen soll oder nicht. Ich meine, was ist, wenn er mich auslacht? Bitte hilf mir!  
  
Deine verzweifelte Maggie"  
  
Ginny stöhnte leise auf, warf die "Junge Hexe" beiseite und verdrehte genervt die Augen. Kleine Mädchen und ihre ach so wichtigen Probleme! Als ob es nichts Spannenderes auf der Welt gab, als einen ebenfalls kleinen Jungen, dem man den ganzen Tag lang hinterher rennen wollte!  
  
Die Rothaarige kicherte. Und dabei war das genau das, was sie jahrelang getan hatte. Bis sie gemerkt hatte, dass es noch andere Jungen gab, außer Harry Potter, und wenn er noch so berühmt sein mochte!  
  
Inzwischen hatte sich einiges geändert. Ginny mochte ihn zwar immer noch sehr, doch mittlerweile hatte sie sich beinahe damit abgefunden, dass es wohl nie etwas werden würde mit ihnen. Für ihn würde sie wohl auf ewig Rons kleine Schwester bleiben, die er aus der Kammer des Schreckens gerettet hatte, weil sie so dumm gewesen war und sich mit Tom Riddle angefreundet hatte.  
  
Denn das war alles, was die anderen sahen. Nur Ginnys Fehler, die Naivität. Aber keiner fragte sich, warum sie so verzweifelt gewesen war, an das Tagebuch einer toten Person zu schreiben. Und weshalb war das so? Weil sich keiner wirklich für sie interessierte. Weil niemand sich bemühte, ihre Probleme kennenzulernen.  
  
Alle hatten Ginnys Gefühle für Harry als mädchenhafte Schwärmerei abgetan, dabei war es viel mehr als das, da war sich das Mädchen sicher. Schwärmerei überdauerte keine Jahre und bei derartigen Gefühlen verfolgte einen ebenjener Schwarm auch nicht immer bis in die Träume!  
  
Es musste mehr sein, es musste Liebe sein, denn eine andere Erklärung hatte Ginny nicht. Und sie wollte eine Erklärung haben, dafür, dass keiner der anderen Jungen, die ihr Liebesbriefe geschrieben hatten, in ihr auch nur annähernd dieselben Gefühle hatte hervorrufen können, wie Harry.  
  
Seit dem Tag, an dem sie Harry das erste Mal gesehen hatte, waren fünf Jahre vergangen. Vieles hatte sich verändert und einiges war so geblieben: ihr Herz schlug noch immer schneller, wenn sie den Schwarzhaarigen sah und noch immer sah er in ihr nicht mehr als ein kleines Mädchen, das ihn umschwärmte, wie so viele andere es auch taten.  
  
Ginny seufzte. Zwischen ihr und den anderen Mädchen gab es nur diesen einen Unterschied, nämlich dass sie, Virginia Weasley, Kontakt zu ihm hatte und im Prinzip sogar den Hauch einer Chance hätte.  
  
"Verdammt, Ron, du verstehst es einfach nicht!"  
  
Der laute Ruf aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum riss Ginny aus ihren Gedanken. Neugierig stand sie auf und tapste leise die Treppe hinunter, damit sie unbemerkt um die Ecke spähen konnte.  
  
Dort unten standen mit knallroten Gesichtern ihr älterer Bruder Ron und ihre Freundin Hermione, die sich gerade heftig anschrieen.  
  
***  
For him I'm nothing more.  
I'm only his friend.  
When he looks at me,  
He feels no arousal.  
As I'm not a woman in his eyes.  
I'm only his friend.  
***  
  
Nachdem Ron diesen widerwärtigen Satz gesagt hatte, war Hermione wütend aufgesprungen und hatte sich vor dem Rotkopf aufgebaut. Wie konnte er es wagen und das von ihr behaupten?  
  
Betont gelassen strich sich Hermione eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und fauchte widerwillig: "Verdammt, Ron, du verstehst es einfach nicht!" "Was denn? Hm? Was versteh ich denn nicht?", brüllte ihr Ron als Antwort zu. "Was ist daran schon falsch zu verstehen, wenn du dich mit jedem Typen dieser Schule triffst und versuchst, dich an ihn ranzuschmeißen? Na los, sag es mir! Oder bin ich nur wieder einmal einfach zu dumm, um zu kapieren, was an deinem Verhalten nicht richtig ist?"  
  
Mione ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten, ihr ganzer Körper war von einer Gänsehaut überzogen und sie zitterte vor unterdrücktem Zorn. "Das, mein Lieber, hab ich nie behauptet! Du machst dich immer schlecht, du willst bemitleidet werden, wenn deine Noten mal wieder nicht stimmen und du zerfließt in Selbstmitleid, wenn etwas nicht nach deiner Nase geht!"  
  
Ron, der bei dem Muggelausdruck kurz irritiert geschaut hatte, fing sich sofort wieder und begann erneut zu schreien: "Du weißt genau, dass ich nicht wie du bin! Ich kann mich nicht hinsetzen und die ganze verdammte Bibliothek durchlesen! Hermione, ich langweile mich bei den Dingen, die du liebst, warum kannst du das nicht einfach akzeptieren? Und du musst zugeben, dass deine Wandlung von der Streberin zur Schulschlampe ziemlich rätselhaft ist!"  
  
Langsam ließ das braunhaarige Mädchen ihre Hände wieder sinken, die sie vorher ganz unbewusst erhoben hatte. Das Zittern verstärkte sich, ihr Atem ging schneller und Harry war sich beinahe sicher, eine Träne in ihrem linken Augenwinkel erkennen zu können.  
  
"Das siehst du also in mir, ja?" Ihre Stimme war gefährlich leise, während sie nun sprach. "Das bin ich für dich? Erst die Streberin? Und nun ein Flittchen? Ronald Weasley, wie kannst du nur? Wie kannst du es wagen, mir etwas Derartiges ins Gesicht zu sagen? Bei Merlin, ich dachte, wir wären Freunde! Aber wenn du mich wirklich mögen würdest, dann würdest du dich mir gegenüber anders benehmen. Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein und dir mein Vertrauen schenken?"  
  
Hermione hatte zum Ende hin immer schneller gesprochen und kaum war sie fertig, drehte sie sich um und rannte so schnell sie konnte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie sah nicht mehr, wie ihre beiden Freunde reagierten. Sie sah überhaupt nichts mehr, denn die Tränen versperrten ihr die Sicht.  
  
***  
Once we were friends.  
But this time is over.  
It's different now.  
Because I fell in love with her  
A long time ago.  
And at Christmas,  
I want to tell her.  
***  
  
"Super, Ron, ganz klasse gemacht!" wandte sich Harry an den Rothaarigen, der auf einem der weichen roten Samtsessel zusammengesunken war und mit ausdruckslosem Blick in das Feuer starrte. "Ich dachte, du wolltest ihr deine Liebe gestehen? Vielleicht bin ich ja bei den Muggeln aufgewachsen und vielleicht ist es da anders, doch ich denke nicht, dass Anschreien und Beleidigen zu Liebeserklärungen gehören! Oder bin ich da etwa falsch informiert?"  
  
"Sei still.", wimmerte Ron. "Sei still, ja?" Harry, der noch immer vor Wut kochte, lief zu ihm und kniete sich vor seinen Freund, damit er ihn ansehen konnte. "Nein, ich werde jetzt nicht leise sein! Ich werde dir sagen, was du als nächstes tun sollst und ich werde dich fragen, was du dir gerade dabei gedacht hast! Ron, hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, was du Hermione eben alles an den Kopf geworfen hast?"  
  
Ron schniefte leise und nickte. "Das ist es ja, Harry. Ich wollte es, ich wollte sie verletzen, weil sie mich schon das ganze Schuljahr über verletzt. Ich wollte, dass auch sie Schmerzen empfindet, dass auch sie spürt, was es heißt, wenn Freunde sich plötzlich anders verhalten, als sie es immer getan haben. Ich wollte, dass sie weiß, wie es ist, wenn man denkt, dass Menschen, von denen man glaubte sie zu kennen, sich von einem abwenden."  
  
Harry hob seine Hände, packte Ron an den Schultern und rüttelte ihn hart. "Wach auf, Ron! Das bist doch nicht du, der das wollte. Das bist nicht du, das weiß ich. Das kannst nicht du sein!" Sein Freund warf ihm einen seltsamen Blick zu. "Und ob ich das bin, Harry. Hermione hat ja Recht. Ich will, dass man sich ständig um mich kümmert, dass jeder für mich da ist, wenn ich jemanden brauche. Da ist dieser Teil in mir, der sofort verletzt reagiert, wenn meine Freunde nicht jede Sekunde um mich sind. Und genau dieser Teil war wütend auf Mione, weil sie unsere Regeln durchbrochen hat."  
  
"Unsere Regeln?" Harry schaute ihn fragend an. "Ja, unsere Regeln. Die Regeln, an die jeder einmal denkt, wenn er Freunde findet, die er nie wieder hergeben möchte. Du weißt doch, wie alle anderen uns nennen, nicht wahr?" Der andere lächelte. "Sie nennen uns das Goldene Gryffindortrio, meinst du das?" Dass Ron weitersprach, war Antwort genug. "Als wir drei uns immer besser verstanden, da habe ich meine eigenen Regeln für unsere Freundschaft aufgestellt. Ich hab mir geschworen, es niemals auseinander brechen zu lassen. Und dennoch ist genau das passiert."  
  
"Ich hoffe, du weißt auch, woran das liegt?" Vorwurfsvoll blickte Harry nach oben. "Ich hoffe, du bist dir darüber im Klaren, dass du es dir mit Mione verdirbst, wenn du weiterhin so klammerst und dich derart auf sie fixierst." "Ich kann es nicht ändern, ich liebe sie doch!", jammerte Ron, mit sich und der Welt am Ende. Harry packte die kalte Wut und erneut schüttelte er seinen Freund durch. "Und? Das ist eher ein Argument dafür, dass du sie gehen lässt und ihr Freiraum gewährst! Selbst wenn ihr zusammen wärt, könntest du sie so nicht behandeln! Hermione will genau wie wir tun und lassen, was sie möchte. Du kannst ihr nichts vorschreiben, Ron! Es ist ihr Leben und sie allein entscheidet, wie sie es verbringen wird.  
  
Du kannst ihr nicht ewig hinterherlaufen und darauf achten, dass niemand ihr zu nahe kommt, der vielleicht schlecht für sie sein könnte. Mione muss ihre Erfahrungen selbst machen, so wie du die deinen. Wie hast du dir das vorgestellt, falls sie eine Aurorin wird? Du weißt, dass sie das Zeug dazu hat und du weißt, dass es nicht dein Traumberuf ist. Willst du sie jede Sekunde überwachen oder noch besser: einsperren? Du kannst sie nicht immer beschützen, Ron, egal, wie sehr du es dir wünschst. Sie ist 15 Jahre alt, sie kann auf sich selbst aufpassen!"  
  
Ron schwieg. Während Harrys kleiner Rede war er immer stiller geworden und nur ab und zu hatte er leise geschnieft. Die Worte seines besten Freundes hatten ihn hart getroffen. Umso stärker, als er wusste, dass der Schwarzhaarige Recht hatte. "Es tut mir Leid.", murmelte Ron. "Ich war zu sehr darauf fixiert, sie zu halten, als dass ich daran gedacht hätte, dass sie vielleicht fliegen will."  
  
Harry lächelte. "Na, siehst du? Das ist wieder der Ron Weasley, den ich kennengelernt und mit dem ich mich angefreundet habe! Aber ich bin nicht die Person, bei der du dich entschuldigen solltest. Ich wette, Mione ist in die Bibliothek gelaufen. Also renn ihr hinterher und erklär ihr alles, ja? Lass ihr die Freiheit, das zu tun, was sie möchte. Wahrscheinlich wird sie nicht jede Sekunde bei dir bleiben, doch ich bin überzeugt, dass sie immer wieder zu dir zurückkehren wird."  
  
Der Rotschopf strahlte, als sein Freund das sagte und sprang sofort auf, um seiner großen Liebe hinterher zu rennen. "Und.Ron?" Harrys Ruf hielt ihn auf und veranlasste ihn dazu, sich noch einmal umzudrehen. Fragend blickte er den anderen an. "Ja?" "Versau es nicht, okay?" Harry grinste und beobachtete erfreut, wie sich das Lächeln auf Rons Gesicht noch vergrößerte. "Keine Sorge."  
  
***  
I don't know her.  
At least, not really.  
She's my best friend's sister.  
One of my friends, too.  
And I think I like her.  
There's a feeling in my heart.  
Greater than friendship.  
Perhaps it's love.  
***  
  
"Hey, Harry, was war denn hier los?" Mit einem unschuldigen Gesichtsausdruck kam Ginny die Treppe herunter und bemerkte lächelnd, dass sie ganz offenbar Gryffindors Goldjungen ziemlich erschreckt hatte. Harry hatte es sich gerade auf einem Sessel gemütlich gemacht und war tief in Gedanken versunken, als Rons Schwester den Raum betrat.  
  
"Gin, musste das sein?" Verlegen fuhr er sich mit einer Hand durch sein Haar und setzte sich aufrecht hin. "Tut mir Leid, ehrlich. Ich hab nur den Lärm gehört und dachte, ich geh mal nachschauen." "Ist schon okay, kannst ja nix dafür, dass ich so schreckhaft geworden bin." Harry grinste. "Ich dachte nur, ich wär allein, deshalb. Hat mich einfach überrascht, dass noch ein Gryffindor hier ist."  
  
Für einen kurzen Moment flackerte das Lächeln auf Ginnys Gesicht und nur ein Gedanke beherrschte sie: 'Er hat sogar vergessen, dass ich auch über die Weihnachtsferien in Hogwarts bleibe. Langsam sollte ich wirklich erwachsen werden und meine Hoffnungen begraben.'  
  
Lässig nahm sie auf einem Sessel ihm gegenüber Platz und sah ihn fragend an. "Na los, spucks schon aus! Was genau war mit Mione und meinem Bruder los?" "Du hast es mitbekommen?", erkundigte sich Harry. "Das tut mir Leid, ich wollte niemanden stören, als ich Ron angeschrieen habe." Gin lachte leise. "Du musst ja wirklich sehr verwirrt sein! Gerade eben hast du mir erklärt, dass du dachtest, niemand wäre hier und eine Sekunde später entschuldigst du dich für etwas, das nichts Schlimmes gewesen wäre, wenn ihr allein gewesen wärt."  
  
Harrys Gesichtsausdruck zeigte deutlich, dass er jetzt noch irritierter war als vorher. "Aber egal!", meinte Ginny schnell, "eigentlich wollte ich mich ja erkundigen, was beim Merlin mit Ron los war, dass er derart ausgerastet ist! Ich hab gedacht, ich fass es nicht, als er Mione die Schulschlampe genannt hat! Er ist mein Bruder, ich hab also ein Recht zu erfahren, was ihn so zur Weißglut getrieben hat."  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige räusperte sich. Ginny hatte mehr mitbekommen, als er gedacht hatte. "Nun, vermutlich weißt du es nicht, doch." "Wenn du davon sprichst, dass Ron in Hermione verliebt ist, dann kannst du dir deinen Atem sparen!", unterbrach ihn das Mädchen sofort. "Ich bin weder dumm noch blind, weißt du? Spätestens nach dem Weihnachtsball in eurer vierten Klasse hat so ziemlich jeder in Gryffindor gemerkt, was da vor sich geht."  
  
Erstaunt sah Harry die Jüngere an. "Ron hat mir nie gesagt, wie intelligent seine kleine Schwester ist.", murmelte er. Zu Gins Glück sah er nicht zu ihr hin, als er das sagte, denn in diesem Moment konnte ihre Gesichtsfarbe durchaus mit der Haarfarbe mithalten und ihr sogar Konkurrenz machen.  
  
"Naja, jedenfalls hat sich Hermione seit den Sommerferien ziemlich stark verändert. Sie hat beinahe jeden dritten Tag ein Rendez-vous mit allen möglichen Jungen. Und seit Ron das herausgefunden hat, hat er es sich quasi zum Hobby gemacht, Mione ihre Dates zu verderben. Weil er es einfach nicht ertragen kann, dass sie sich mit anderen trifft, nehme ich an."  
  
Ginny warf ihm einen ungläubigen Blick zu. "Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder? Wisst ihr beide denn nicht, warum Hermione das getan hat? Harry, sie wollte Ron eifersüchtig machen, damit sie endlich wusste, woran sie war. Ihr war und ist klar, dass mein Bruder nicht einfach zu ihr geht und ihr erklärt, dass er sie liebt, also musste sie ein wenig in die Trickkiste greifen. Deshalb hat sie mit so vielen Jungen geflirtet! Sie wollte abwarten, wie Ron reagiert."  
  
Harry, der bei Ginnys Worten immer blasser geworden war, vergrub seinen Kopf in einem Kissen. Undeutlich konnte das Mädchen hören, was der andere sagte. "Merlin, waren wir dumm! Wir haben alles verdorben! Wie konnte ich nur so blind sein?"  
  
Gin stand auf, ging schnell zu ihm und legte ihm sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Hör auf, Harry! Vielleicht war es eure Schuld, vielleicht wart ihr zu engstirnig, aber das ist doch jetzt egal! Du kannst die Vergangenheit nicht ändern. Ron und Mione sind nun auf sich allein gestellt. Wenn sie ein Paar werden, dann müssen sie es aus eigener Kraft schaffen. Du hast meinem Bruder vorhin gesagt, dass er Hermione nicht ewig beschützen kann. Das hier ist genau das Gleiche. Du kannst den beiden in dieser Situation nicht helfen, das müssen sie selbst tun."  
  
Langsam hob sich Harrys Kopf ein wenig und skeptisch blickte er die Rothaarige an. "Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht. Ich mach mir nur solche Vorwürfe, weil ich auch nicht gemerkt habe, warum Hermione das alles getan hat. Ich war mir nie ganz sicher, was in Miones Kopf vorging und was sie für Ron empfand. Ich hab mir eingebildet, allwissend zu sein und dabei hätte ich beinahe alles kaputt gemacht."  
  
"Harry, es reicht!" Ginnys Stimme wurde energischer. "Mach dir keine Selbstvorwürfe, hoff' lieber, dass es mit den beiden doch noch klappt, ja?"  
  
***  
That's the little girl?  
No, she isn't.  
She's an adult.  
And I haven't seen it.  
Until now.  
***  
  
Wie sie vor mir steht. So erwachsen, so schön, so engelsgleich. Ich meine, ich fand sie auch vorher schon hübsch, aber niemals hätte ich gedacht, dass bereits ihr Anblick ein derartiges Gefühl in mir auslösen würde. Es muss Liebe sein. Ich will, dass es Liebe ist. Ich will einmal in meinem Leben diese unglaubliche Liebe erfahren, wie andere sie von ihren Eltern bekommen. Ich würde mir so sehr wünschen, dass es klappt.  
  
Es genügt mir, zu wissen und vor mir selbst zuzugeben, dass ich sie liebe. Vielleicht kann sie mir helfen, meinen Weg im Dunkel zu finden und mich selbst zu finden. Denn bisher war ich zu blind, um zu erkennen, wohin ich gehen will. Ja, ich glaube fest daran, dass sie mir diesen Pfad zeigen kann.  
  
Obwohl sie noch so jung ist, hat sie dennoch genügend Erfahrungen mit dem Dunklen Lord gesammelt, um zu wissen, wie es ist, ihm gegenüber zu stehen. Liebe ich sie deshalb? Weil sie mich verstehen kann? Weil wir uns ein wenig ähnlich sind? Weil auch sie gelernt hat, alleine mit sich und seinen Gedanken zu sein? Warum sonst hätte sie damals an Tom schreiben sollen? Sie muss wirklich verzweifelt gewesen sein. Und keiner von uns hat irgendetwas bemerkt.  
  
Wäre sie dort unten, in der Kammer des Schreckens, gestorben, hätte ich mir das niemals verzeihen können. Dann wären wir alle an ihrem Tod mitschuldig gewesen. Niemand von uns hatte sich die Mühe gemacht, herauszufinden, was sie bewegt, wie es ihr geht, wie sie sich fühlt. Wir haben sie ignoriert, höchstens geduldet.  
  
Sie war zwar öfters bei uns, aber eben vor allem, weil sie Rons kleine Schwester ist. Ich habe nie über sie nachgedacht, doch sie muss häufig darüber gegrübelt haben, warum wir uns nicht mit ihr abgeben. In gewisser Weise geht es ihr wie Ron: sie steht genau wie er im Schatten ihrer Geschwister.  
  
Es ist schon seltsam, wie ähnlich und dennoch grundverschieden wir sind: Beide haben wir Voldemort gegenüber gestanden, beide haben wir am Ende gesiegt und überlebt. Während ich im Rampenlicht stehe, von allen bewundert werde und meine "Pflicht" gegenüber der Zaubererwelt erfüllen soll, lebt sie im Schatten ihrer Familie und wird niemals nur als Ginny wahrgenommen, sondern immer nur als kleine Schwester oder Tochter von jemandem.  
  
Aber geht es mir nicht genau so? Ich bin eben James und Lily Potters Sohn, der es geschafft hat, dem mächtigsten bösen Zauberer aller Zeiten zu entkommen. Ich bin für viele nicht einfach "Harry". Ich bin Harry Potter, der Junge, der lebt. Und kaum einer weiß, wie sehr ich das hasse!  
  
***  
What do you see  
When you look at me?  
Come on, tell me!  
I'm not afraid.  
No longer.  
I can survive.  
Everything.  
***  
  
Wunderbar, das ist wirklich eines der schönsten Weihnachten seit langem! Ich mein, wer würde sich nicht wünschen, dass der Junge, den man liebt, einen als Schlampe bezeichnet? Eben! Jedes Mädchen würde sich glücklich schätzen, so etwas ins Gesicht gesagt zu bekommen! Und was bin ich nur wieder für ein Glückspilz, dass das ausgerechnet mir passiert ist! Lasst uns feiern!  
  
Weihnachten. Das Fest der Liebe. So sagen wir doch, nicht wahr? Nun, irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass das heute nicht so ganz der Fall ist. Es sei denn, man setzt Liebe mit Hass gleich und freut sich darüber, wenn eine Freundschaft zerbricht, aus der vielleicht mehr hätte entstehen können.  
  
Warum tut Liebe weh? Warum zerreißt es mich fast, wenn er mich ansieht und so freundlich lächelt? Warum fügt er mir so wissentlich Schmerzen zu? Warum will er mich zerstören? Warum lasse ich es geschehen? Warum war ich so feige und habe ihm nicht von Anfang an gesagt, was ich für ihn empfinde? Warum habe ich mich auf dieses schreckliche Täuschungsmanöver eingelassen und mit allem geflirtet, was männlich war? Warum tut Liebe weh?  
  
Die Frage pocht in meinem Kopf, schon seit Stunden, Tagen, Wochen, Monaten. Sie schmerzt mich fast mehr als das Gefühl selbst, zu lieben und zu wissen, dass jedes Hoffen vergeblich ist. Es ist lange her, seit ich mich das erste Mal gefragt habe, warum dieses sonst so wunderschöne Gefühl bei mir so weh tut.  
  
Und beinahe genauso lange ist es her, dass ich mir eingestanden habe, dass ich es nicht weiß. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben hat man mir eine Frage gestellt und ich fand keine Antwort. Wieso muss es so sein? Warum bin ich in der Schule, in der Theorie, so gut und kriege es dennoch nicht einmal auf die Reihe, meine Gefühle zu erkennen?  
  
Zugegeben, es hat mir auch ein wenig Spass gemacht, aus Hermione Granger, der Streberin, Hermione Granger, das Teufelsweib zu machen. Die ganzen Jungen, mit denen ich mich immer wieder getroffen habe, machten mir Komplimente, ich konnte ihnen den Kopf verdrehen und fand es auf einmal ganz leicht. Sie gaben mir mehr Selbstbewusstsein, so, wie es schon Viktor getan hatte.  
  
Es war eine Übung für mich, nichts weiter. Ich habe mir nicht einmal Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie sehr ich möglicherweise meine Dates vor den Kopf stoßen könnte, wenn ich sie nach einem Treffen fallen ließe. Es hat mich nicht interessiert, denn ich wollte einfach nur hübsch sein, flirten und mir vorstellen, dass es Ron wäre, der mir gegenüber säße und mich anlächeln würde.  
  
Ich hab mich verändert, mich weiterentwickelt und nun habe ich Angst, dass ich meine große Liebe verloren habe. Kein Mädchen hört sich gerne an, dass es eine Schlampe ist. Aber was, wenn er Recht hat? Habe ich mich tatsächlich wie ein kleines Flittchen benommen? Ich dachte, es wäre eindeutig, warum ich plötzlich so viele Rendez-vous hatte. Sogar Ginny hat es gemerkt und mich darauf angesprochen.  
  
Und ich war der Meinung, wenn sogar sie es herausgefunden hatte, dass es dann für Ron kein Problem darstellen müsste, da ich ja hoffte, dass auch er mich lieben würde. Nun, offenbar war das eine ganz falsche Annahme. Oder hat er sich nur so aufgeregt, weil er es nicht erträgt, mich mit anderen zu sehen?  
  
Hermione Granger, hör sofort auf! Seit Monaten geht das jetzt schon so, immer und immer wieder redest du dir etwas ein und wirst ja doch nur wieder enttäuscht. Kannst du aus deinen Fehlern nicht lernen? Die Schmerzen, die dir sein Verhalten zugefügt haben, sollten mittlerweile reichen, oder? Willst du dich kaputt machen? Willst du innerlich verbluten?  
  
So weh es auch tut, ich muss versuchen, mich vorsichtig an Ron heranzutasten und immerhin unsere Freundschaft zu retten. Harry wird uns mit Sicherheit dabei helfen. Harry hat Verständnis für unsere Situation. Harry wird begreifen.  
  
Warum tut Liebe weh? Endlich finde ich die Antwort. Sie hämmert in meinem Kopf, ist das einzige, das ich höre und an das ich denken kann. Sie lässt mich erschaudern und verursacht mir eine Gänsehaut.  
  
Warum tut Liebe weh?  
  
Weil sie die Freundschaft zerstört.  
  
***  
I'm an idiot.  
Really!  
Don't tell me anything else.  
I know it's true and  
You know it, too.  
I have to find her.  
I have to tell her.  
I have to kiss her.  
I love her.  
***  
  
Sofort, nachdem Harry mich rausgeschmissen und mir die Meinung gesagt hatte, hab ich mich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek gemacht. Allerdings mit so vielen Umwegen, wie es kein Fünftklässler tun würde. Eigentlich wäre ich inzwischen schon mindestens siebenmal zur Bücherei gekommen.  
  
Aber ich hab meine Gründe, warum ich nicht schneller laufe und den direkten Weg nehme. Ich muss nachdenken, bevor ich Hermione gegenüber trete. Ich muss scharf nachdenken, denn ich will sie auf keinen Fall noch einmal verletzen oder sie gar verlieren. Ich denke, ich hab ihr für heute genügend Sorgen gemacht.  
  
Ich bin so ein Idiot! Es wäre ein Wunder, wenn sie mich überhaupt lieben könnte. Ich meine, sie ist so intelligent und alles, und was bin ich? Ein rothaariger Trottel, der seine große Liebe eine Schlampe nennt? Ehrlich, wie bescheuert darf und kann ein Mensch sein? Vermutlich überschreite ich das Maximum bei weitem!  
  
Was soll ich ihr nur sagen? Wie soll ich anfangen? Was soll ich tun, wenn sie mich ignoriert oder wegläuft, ohne mir auch nur den Hauch einer Chance zu geben, ihr alles zu erklären? Merlin, ich bin schon gleich da und hab noch immer keine Idee! Das ist doch nicht normal! Ich liebe sie, da müssten mir die richtigen Worte eigentlich in den Schoß fallen!  
  
Das kann gar nicht so schwer sein. Ich mach mich nur selbst verrückt. Ich geh da jetzt einfach rein, suche sie, stelle mich vor sie und erkläre ihr, wie Leid mir das alles tut und dass ich sie über alles liebe, für immer mit ihr zusammen sein will. Ja, das mach ich!  
  
Aber irgendetwas fehlt da noch. Eine Art zündende Idee. Wofür könnte sich Mione begeistern? Außer Büchern, natürlich. Es müsste etwas Romantisches sein, etwas, wo sie sofort merkt, wie ernst es mir ist. Etwas, das sie tief in ihrem Herzen berührt und nie mehr von dort verschwindet. Etwas, das ihr zeigt, wie sehr ich sie liebe und dass ich nie wieder ohne sie sein will. Doch auch etwas, das ihr deutlich macht, dass ich ihr nun ihre Freiheit lasse. Für alle Zeiten.  
  
***  
Shall I tell him?  
Tell him what?  
That I love him?  
He would just laugh.  
Wouldn't he?  
I don't know.  
I have to be brave.  
Once in a lifetime.  
***  
  
Irgendwie tut er mir Leid, wie er so da sitzt und sich heftige Vorwürfe macht, das Liebesleben seiner beiden besten Freunde zerstört zu haben, bevor es überhaupt hätte anfangen können. Ich möchte ihn so gerne trösten, ihn in den Arm nehmen, sanft an mich drücken und einen Kuss auf seine Wange hauchen, doch... ich habe Angst vor seiner Reaktion.  
  
Er sieht in mir nur das kleine Mädchen und nicht die Frau, die ich mittlerweile geworden bin. Mir kommt es manchmal so vor, als würde er sich weigern, etwas anderes als Rons kleine Schwester in mir zu erblicken, weil er denkt, es wäre falsch, mich mit anderen Augen zu betrachten. Doch das ist nicht wahr, hörst du?  
  
Ich will ja, dass er mich ansieht und wenigstens einmal denkt, dass ich hübsch geworden bin, dass ich anders bin, als er gedacht hat. Dass ich mich verändert habe, seit seinem ersten Schuljahr. Dass ich nicht mehr die kleine Rothaarige bin, die ihn ständig verfolgt, damit sie immer in seiner Nähe sein kann, auch wenn er sie nicht bemerkt.  
  
Merlin, ich wünsche mir so sehr, attraktiv und begehrenswert für ihn zu sein! Nur, weil er so viel durchgemacht hat, denkt er, dass alle anderen, die in etwa in seinem Alter sind, viel weniger erwachsen wären als er. Aber auch das stimmt nicht. Er macht sich nur nicht die Mühe, hinter die Fassaden der anderen zu schauen, weil er genug mit seinem eigenen Leben zu kämpfen hat.  
  
Ich denke, das ist der Grund, warum er so vieles, was um ihn herum, mit seinen Freunden geschieht, nicht richtig wahrnimmt. Er hat gelernt, damit zu leben, dass Voldemort ihm nach dem Leben trachtet und deshalb ist er ständig auf der Hut, immer wachsam, wie Moody sagen würde. Harry hat sich wohl daran gewöhnt, so gut es eben geht. Ich glaube nicht, dass er es vollständig akzeptieren kann. Niemand ist dazu im Stande.  
  
Ist das einer der Gründe, warum ich ihn liebe? Will ich ihm einfach zeigen, dass es Menschen gibt, die ihn genauso lieben, wie er ist, mit all seinen Fehlern und Macken? Die sich nicht darum kümmern, ob er ein Held ist oder nicht, die nur seinen Charakter schätzen? Harry hat das zwar bei Hermione und Ron erkannt, aber sonst ist er, was das betrifft, ziemlich blind.  
  
Er hat gelernt, misstrauisch zu sein und das kann ich ihm nicht verübeln. Wäre mein Leben bisher so abgelaufen wie Harrys.. Ich wüsste nicht, wie ich mich verhalten würde. Ich finde, er macht seine Sache ziemlich gut. Zumindest für Außenstehende. Kaum einer merkt, wie sehr es ihn belastet, den strahlenden Helden zu spielen. Niemand macht sich Gedanken darüber, wie es wohl ist, wenn man weiß, dass die Hoffnungen einer ganzen Nation auf einem selbst liegen.  
  
Mich wundert es offen gestanden, dass Harry mit diesem Druck so gut umgehen kann. Er ist erst 15 Jahre alt, normalerweise sollte er seine Kindheit genießen und nicht jeden Tag aufs Neue darüber nachdenken, was sein Erzfeind, der ihn tot sehen will, wohl in diesem Jahr plant.  
  
Wahrscheinlich liebe ich ihn tatsächlich deshalb. Ich bewundere ihn noch immer, wie ein kleines Mädchen den schönen Ritter anhimmelt, doch aus meiner Schwärmerei ist wahrhaftige Liebe geworden, die vermutlich ein Leben lang andauern wird.  
  
Ich liebe ihn, weil er für mich all das ist, was sich ein kleines Mädchen wünschen kann. Er ist mutig, er ist klug, er sieht gut aus, er hat ein gutes Herz und er kämpft gegen die Ungerechtigkeit auf dieser Welt. Ja, das hört sich wirklich sehr nach einem Kleinkind an. Aber manche Träume vergehen eben nie.  
  
Ich will, dass er das Glück kennenlernt, das absolute, vollkommene Glück, das nur die Liebe mit sich bringen kann. Ich will, dass er sich geborgen fühlt, dass er nicht mehr mitten in der Nacht aufwacht, weil ihn ein Alptraum geplagt hat. Ich will, dass er sicher ist. Ich will, dass er lächeln kann, ohne darüber nachzudenken. Ich will, dass er an die Zukunft denkt, ohne den dunklen Schatten zu sehen, der sein Leben überwacht. Ich will, dass er an das Morgen denkt und fröhlich überlegt, was er alles tun könnte.  
  
Ich will, dass er glücklich ist.  
  
***  
I love him.  
I hate him.  
No, I don't.  
I lied.  
I do love him.  
Always. Forever.  
***  
  
Müde hatte Hermione ihren Kopf in die rechte Hand gestützt und rieb sich nun mit der anderen Hand über die Augen. Eine einsame Kerze erhellte den kleinen Tisch, an dem sie es sich mit Massen von Büchern gemütlich gemacht hatte. Langsam aber sicher begann alles vor ihren Augen zu verschwimmen. Das Lesen in der Dämmerung strengte einfach zu sehr an.  
  
Doch was hätte sie sonst tun sollen? Bücher waren ihre Welt, sie fühlte sich in der Bibliothek wohl, sie mochte den Geruch der alten, in Leder gebundenen Bücher. Und sie brauchte eine Ablenkung. Was gab es da Besseres, als sich weiterzubilden und sich in eine höchst interessante Lektüre über Seelenmagie zu vertiefen?  
  
Ein wirklich spannendes Thema, wie sie bereits nach den ersten zehn Seiten befunden hatte. Magie, die wirkte, ohne dass man einen Ton sagte oder sich irgendwie bewegte. Magie, die von Herzen kam. Meistens funktionierte es nur, wenn derjenige, der den Zauber brauchte, in einer Notsituation war und wirklich dringend Hilfe benötigte. Seelenmagie konnten, laut der Anleitung, nur wenige Menschen lernen, was nach Miones Meinung sehr schade war.  
  
Das einzige, was das Mädchen an dem Buch gestört hatte, war die kleine Handschrift, die der Autor gehabt hatte. Man konnte schon bei gutem Licht kaum etwas erkennen und dann das Ganze im Halbdunkel? Aber das Buch war es wert gewesen, sich die Augen zu ruinieren, beschloss Mione, während sie sich erhob und "Seelenmagie" vorsichtig zurück ins Regal stellte.  
  
Sie griff nach der beinahe heruntergebrannten, roten Kerze und wollte sich gerade auf den Weg in die Küche machen, um dort etwas zu essen und weder Harry noch Ron zu begegnen, als ein Blick auf den Boden sie ziemlich überraschte. Direkt vor ihr lag eine wunderschöne, rote Rose und gleich daneben zeigte ein rot blinkender Pfeil auf die Tür.  
  
"Was soll das denn werden?", lächelte Hermione neugierig, ergriff die Blume und verließ die Bibliothek. Kaum stand sie draußen auf dem Gang, begann ein neuer Pfeil auf der Wand gegenüber zu leuchten. Mitten in der Luft schwebte eine zweite rote Rose, die sofort zu dem Mädchen flog.  
  
Leicht verwirrt hielt Hermione nun bereits zwei Blumen in der Hand und fragte sich allmählich doch, was sie erwartete, wenn sie den Pfeilen folgen würde. Sie zuckte mit den Achseln und lief nach rechts, ganz so, wie es der Pfeil angezeigt hatte. Auf ihrem Weg sah sie immer wieder Rosen, die sich in ihrer Hand zu einem Strauß zusammenfügten.  
  
Atemlos rannte Mione den Pfeilen hinterher, sammelte die Blumen ein und kam schließlich vor einer großen Holztür zum stehen, die sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Vor dieser Tür hing bereits ein kleiner Strauß roter Rosen und so kam es, dass das Mädchen die Blumen fast nicht mehr alle tragen konnte.  
  
Zögernd sah sie sich um. Nirgends war auch nur der Hauch eines Pfeils zu sehen. "Und jetzt?" Ganz unbewusst hatte sie die Frage laut gestellt, ohne daran zu denken, dass ihr ja niemand antworten konnte. Doch offenbar waren die Blumen verzaubert worden, denn kaum hatte Hermione ausgesprochen, begannen die Rosen, sie in Richtung der Tür zu ziehen, indem sie einfach dorthin flogen.  
  
"Ihr meint, ich soll da reingehen?" Hermione kam langsam näher, klopfte zaghaft an die Tür und öffnete diese dann, als niemand etwas erwiderte. Was sie dort drinnen sah, veranlasste sie dazu, ruckartig stehenzubleiben und die Luft anzuhalten.  
  
Der Raum, der sich hinter der Tür verbarg, war klein, aber gemütlich. Dunkelrote Sessel luden zum Ausruhen ein und Feuer prasselte gemütlich in dem halb verborgenen Kamin. Doch das war es nicht, das Hermione zum Staunen brachte. Überall in dem Zimmer schwebten winzige Kerzen in Form von Blütenblättern mit den unterschiedlichsten Farben.  
  
Cremefarbene Vorhänge flatterten leicht vor dem geschlossenen Fenster, wie von Geisterhand bewegt. Mitten im Raum stand ein schwerer Tisch aus dunklem Holz, auf dem sich ein wunderschöner, silberner Kerzenleuchter befand.  
  
Als Hermione neugierig näher kam, bemerkte sie, dass der gesamte Boden mit einem weißen, flauschigen Teppich ausgelegt war und auf ihm lagen nun tausende von hauchzarten roten Rosenblättern.  
  
Vollkommen verzaubert ließ sich Mione auf den einen Sessel fallen und betrachtete mit verzückten Augen diesen wunderschönen Raum. Wer auch immer das hier vorbereitet hatte, es musste von Herzen kommen.  
  
"Gefällt es dir?" Erschrocken sprang das Mädchen auf, ließ sämtliche Rosen fallen und wirbelte herum. Dort, im Türrahmen, stand die eine Person, die sie nicht hatte sehen wollen. Was suchte er hier? Musste er ihr alles verderben?  
  
"Ron!", stieß sie wütend hervor. Als Antwort nickte der Rotkopf nur und ging auf sie zu. "Gefällt es dir hier?", erkundigte er sich erneut. "Das tut nichts zur Sache!", erwiderte Hermione unwirsch. "Doch", sagte Ron leise, "das tut es. Ich möchte, dass du dich wohl fühlst, deshalb frage ich dich. Also?"  
  
Widerwillig antwortete das Mädchen. "Ja, mir gefällt es. Der Raum ist traumhaft." Ron lächelte und setzte sich. "Das freut mich zu hören. Wie ich sehe, hast du meine Blumen erhalten." Die Rosen, die in der Luft geschwebt waren, nachdem Hermione sie hatte fallen lassen, flogen erneut auf sie zu.  
  
Ungläubig starrte Mione ihn an. "Die sind von dir? Aber. wieso?" "Bitte setz dich zuerst.", bat Ron und wartete ab, bis das Mädchen es getan hatte. "Ich möchte mich bei dir entschuldigen. Was ich vorhin gesagt habe, tut mir unendlich Leid. Ich weiß, dass es damit nicht getan ist und dass es nicht einfach wieder so wird wie früher, doch ich wünsche es mir zutiefst.  
  
Als ich all diese schrecklichen Dinge gesagt habe, war ich unendlich wütend auf dich. Ich wollte dich verletzen, damit ich merken konnte, dass ich dich wenigstens zu einem Gefühl hinreißen kann. Ich habe mir eingeredet, dass da nichts ist zwischen uns, weder Freundschaft, noch sonst irgendwas und ich dachte, wenn ich dich anschreie und du wirst traurig. ich dachte, dass ich doch noch fähig bin, deine Gefühle ein klein wenig zu beeinflussen.  
  
Vermutlich klingt das schrecklich dumm, aber ich wusste mir keinen anderen Rat mehr. Mit jedem Date, das du hattest, wuchs mein Schmerz und schließlich kam ich auf die Idee, dir deine Rendez-vous zu verderben. Ich wollte, dass du genauso wenig glücklich bist, wie ich. Du weißt, wie egoistisch ich sein kann und bei dir habe ich damit gewaltig übertrieben.  
  
Hermione, ich habe viel nachgedacht und vorhin auch mit Harry darüber gesprochen. Er hat mir klar gemacht, dass ich dir deine Freiheit lassen muss, wenn ich dich nicht verlieren möchte. Und das ist das Letzte, das ich mir wünschen würde.  
  
Wenn du mir noch eine Chance geben willst, dann verspreche ich dir hiermit hoch und heilig, mich in Zukunft besser zu benehmen, nicht so auf mich selbst fixiert zu sein und dich nicht zu kontrollieren, sondern dir dein eigenes Leben zu lassen. Mir ist klar geworden, dass ich mir nicht mehr vorstellen kann, ohne dich zu sein und genau deshalb möchte ich dich nicht vergraulen oder verlieren.  
  
Mione, alles, was ich in letzter Zeit gesagt und getan habe, hatte nur einen Grund: ich war verzweifelt, weil ich dachte, nun wären sämtliche Chancen vertan, doch noch mit dir zusammenzukommen. Ich habe deine Dates gestört, damit kein anderer dich haben konnte.  
  
Ich liebe dich, Hermione Granger, liebe dich mit jeder Faser meines Körpers und ich wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher, als dass du mir vergibst und wir beide zusammen sein können. Bitte verzeih mir.."  
  
Langsam erstarb Rons Stimme, sein Kopf fiel nach vorne und er betrachtete angestrengt den Teppich, während er versuchte, die Tränen aus seinen Augen zu bekommen. Er konnte und wollte nicht sehen, wie Hermione reagierte.  
  
Erst, als er eine Hand auf seiner spürte, hob er den Blick wieder und schaute genau in die braunen Augen des Mädchens, das er so sehr liebte. Und er war glücklich zu sehen, dass ein leichtes Lächeln ihre Lippen umspielte. "Eigentlich wollte ich unsere Freundschaft nicht für eine Beziehung aufs Spiel setzen, aber gerade eben hast du mir deutlich gemacht hat, dass es genau das ist, was du willst. Keine Freundschaft mehr, sondern Liebe.  
  
Ron, wir waren beide zu feige, um uns unsere Gefühle füreinander zu gestehen. Manchmal dachte ich, ich würde dich hassen. Manchmal dachte ich, meine Liebe hätte sich ins Gegenteil gewandelt und nun würde ich dich eben hassen. Und dann ist mir klar geworden, dass das Gegenteil von Liebe nicht Hass ist, sondern Angst.  
  
Ron, ich liebe dich. Von ganzem Herzen."  
  
Und als die beiden sich zum ersten Mal küssten, blieb für einen kurzen Augenblick die Welt stehen. Nun zählte nur noch das Hier und Jetzt. Eine neue Welt war geboren.  
  
Eine Welt nur für Ronald Weasley und Hermione Granger.  
  
***  
It's Christmas Eve.  
I want to be  
Always with You.  
Never alone.  
***  
  
"Glaubst du, dass es für jeden Menschen einen perfekten Partner gibt? Die große Liebe?" Harry starrte nachdenklich in das allmählich ausgehende Feuer. Er dachte lange nach, bevor er auf Ginnys Frage antwortete. "Ich glaube, dass jeder Mensch für sein eigenes Glück verantwortlich ist. Ich glaube, dass es sich nicht lohnt, sich in der Vergangenheit zu vergraben und darüber nachzudenken, ob der eine oder der andere vielleicht die große Liebe gewesen wäre. Meiner Meinung nach kann jede Liebe die ganz große werden. Und was denkst du?"  
  
Ginny lachte leise. "Harry, du sprichst in Rätseln. Einerseits findest du, dass es falsch ist, nicht in der Gegenwart zu leben. Aber auf der anderen Seite ist es genau das, was du tust. Du machst dir Vorwürfe, weil Cedric letztes Jahr gestorben ist, obwohl du weißt, dass es nicht deine Schuld ist. Du wolltest, dass ihr gemeinsam gewinnt und du konntest nicht ahnen, dass es eine Falle war.  
  
Du solltest dich mehr an das halten, was du sagst. Vielleicht schaffst du es dann, die Vergangenheit besser zu akzeptieren. Ich hab es dir schon vorhin erklärt: du kannst die Vergangenheit nicht ändern. Niemand kann das, also versuch es gar nicht erst. Denk lieber an die vielen Leben, die du gerettet hast, indem du Voldemort bisher jedes Mal überlebt hast, ja?"  
  
Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und plötzlich fühlte sich Harry sicherer, stärker. "Du musst deinen eigenen Weg finden, Harry, dein inneres Gleichgewicht. Du musst lernen, auf dich selbst zu hören und auch einmal etwas zu tun, das dir wichtig ist, und nicht nur den anderen. Du musst nicht ständig den Helden spielen, obwohl du es satt hast. Sei einfach der Junge, der du bist, ja?"  
  
Hätte die beiden hinterher jemand gefragt, wie es dazu gekommen war, hätte es wohl keiner sagen können. Doch kaum hatte Ginny zu Ende gesprochen, umarmte Harry sie fest und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre Wange. "Danke.", flüsterte er. "Danke für alles. Vielleicht kann ich nun anfangen zu leben. Hast du Lust, es gemeinsam mit mir zu versuchen? Ich bin etwas kompliziert, weißt du."  
  
Harry lächelte das Mädchen an und war erschrocken zu beobachten, wie einige Tränen über ihr Gesicht liefen. "Gin, ist alles in Ordnung?" Er hielt ihren Kopf in seinen Händen und zwang sie sanft, ihn anzusehen. Schokoladenbraune Augen trafen auf Smaragdgrüne. "Ja, mir geht's gut.", wisperte sie und schmiegte sich erneut an ihn. "Ich hab mir nur schon immer gewünscht, dass du das sagst. Harry, ich liebe dich."  
  
"Ich liebe dich auch, Ginny."  
  
Überrascht hob sie den Kopf. "Meinst du das ernst?" Sein festes Nicken war schon Antwort genug. "Ja. Mittlerweile ist mir klar geworden, wie viel du mir bedeutest. Du hast dich verändert, bist reifer, schöner, klüger geworden, oder vielleicht ist es mir erst vor kurzem aufgefallen. Aber eines weiß ich ganz sicher: ich liebe dich, Gin, mehr als alles andere."  
  
***  
That's the way it is.  
Christmas has come.  
Christmas has gone.  
And now, there are  
Four people in love.  
It's magic.  
The magic of Christmas.  
And the magic of love.  
*** 


End file.
